Summerland
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 495. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read.


-sings- I luuuuuv you Vicodin!, I luuuuuuuvs you Vocidenenenenen! -blabbers on- *giggle* Guess what unn. Mah footsy doesn't hurt anymore!...This chapter wasn't good..That's all I gotta say about it.

Thank joooouuu-Well you should know by now ^-^.

WARNINGS: Foul language...BAHAH!..And lot's of pointlessness

PAIRINGS:..Nothin'' Less ya wants meh too =w=

**I do NOT Own Naruto. I do however own my mind...**

****

Killerbee looked at the blond that stood next to him, "Naruto," he nodded.

"Killerbee." Naruto stepped forward and embraced the cloud-nin,

Who twitched furiously beneath his glasses,"What the hell are you doing?,"

The kyuubi-vassel released him "Nothin', So will you teach me?,"

"After you defeat your evil self in the most retarded way ever. Then yes." Killerbee sidestepped around Naruto and the other two, "Come on, yo. I'll help you."

"Dattebayo!," Naruto cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"But not if you keep doing that.."

(Time skip)

Naruto and Oturan watched each other intently, waiting for the perfect moment to strike..Well at least that was Evil-Naruto's plan.

"Now, behold..My crappy autograph!." a giant white piece of paper with Naruto's signature on it dropped down behind him, "This is the autograph that I didn't sign back at Ichiraku's, And even though it will make absolutly no sense," he paused.

"What won't make sense?.." Oturan leaped forward, his hand clenched in a tight fist. "Don't fuck with me!" he screeched,

Naruto wrapped his arm around his evil doubles neck, his other hand found it's way onto his..Butt..

What?, that's what it looked like to me! (I know it was his back)

"Now I believe in myself..." he squeezed Oturan tightly.

"Wow when did you get to be such a great hugger?."

'_Sasuke' _Looking out the corner of his eye, The gennin watched his dopple-ganger collapse to the ground and turn into, Paper?..Fire, or something like that.

(BIG LIP-Kami-sama I'm bored e.e)

(With Madara-YES I thought of somthing!:D)

Madara shook his head, as he sat atop his monument in the final valley. "I got nothing', I have absolutly nothing. I mean what the hell am I supposed to say?.. He defeated his evil self, by showing him an autograph, saying he believes in himself, giving his evil self a hug, which apparently he's deathly allergic to, because he turns into..Paper or sand or..Something."

Zetsu grinned, **"Maybe he was a **_PIxie dust junkie __**And just exploded on too many happy thoughts."**_ the two zetsu's chorused the final sentence together, seemingly enjoying the distress The Uchiha was in.

"Look at the title of this chapter!, Does it even sound like it's going to be good?."

I don't really see how that has anything to do with it.

"_**No sir.."**_

Madara wrapped his arms around himself, "I feel raped..Honest to Kami-sama I feel raped..There is no effort in this and it makes no sense!.There's nothing salvageable about this...RandomBunny j-just move on, keep going."

B-but we haven't seen you in five chapters T-T,

"But it hurts...The crappiness it-it just hurts."

..You need pain killers or some-

"NO I DON'T NEED PAIN KILLERS!...If I need pain killers I'll just kill you." he glared up at the sky.

*gasp* You mean you'll actually come to my house and kill me, COOL! I'll finally get to meet you in real life.

He jumped when he felt something latch around his neck,"Damn the strange creature known as the rabid Otaku."

*drool* you smell good Mada-sama

"ZETSU!,"

(In Konoha)

Tsunade poked the smudge of left over Danzo on the cement, then turned her attention to the giant tree that stood proudly in the middle of the path.

The lady hokage walked over to it and tapped it with her fist, "How am I going to move this thing?." due to her recent, sudden weakness. Something that she could easily move before, was now too heavy for her to pick up.

Then again that's nothing a little food can't fix.. Okay alot of food.

"Shizune more pork and beans!," Tsunade ordered the medic, who was currently holding a large serving tray full of bowls of food.

"Here you are." Shizune handed her a bowl of the food she ordered,

Tsunade scarfed down the steaming meat and proceeded to stretch.

"Uh what are you doing, " tonTon oinked in agreement with her masters question.

"Stretching, don't want to pull anything."

_'You're like silly putty that isn't going to happen.'_

"Oink"

(On some..neh whatever)

The long forgotten characters of Naruto all sat in a resturant, treating each other to a large meal, since Kishi-sama obviously isn't giving it.

"So..." Juugo's magenta eyes, looked around akwardly,

"So..." Suigetsu tapped his knee with his ice cream spoon.

Kushina smiled warmly, and sipped her tea, trying to get away from the uncomfortable feeling.

Sai sighed, "This is rather akward...Isn't it brother?."

"yeah."

"hmm."

A large puff of smoke suddenly appeared in one of the vaccant chairs, the smoke cleared showing a very confused Iruka.

"what am I doing here?, I haven't been forgotten." he stared at Kushina.

Yes you have,

"No really I-"

.HAVE

Blink, "Okay."

(Heaven tiiime)

Hidan poked the unconscious body of Danzo who had finally arrived, after a very looooooong stay in Summerland.

"Oi..Old guy wake up you're in my way." the jashinist poked him harder.

When the 'Old Guy' didn't wake up, instead of walking around him, Hidan picked him up and threw him half way across the mountain of clouds.

"Hidan don't you think that was a little hash?," Izuna asked,

"Who cares he should be with Orochi-pedo."

*Looks at Orochimaru*

"...What you expect me to say something?," Orochimaru hissed, "Make some rediculous notion that I like Sasuke in_ that _way?."

Yes, I mean you're INSIDE Kabuto..*giggle*

".Touche',"

****

NAH I'm so ashamed unn!.. *Limps out in front of train, Get's hit, Rolls off train tracks, Over cliff, Plunges into crashing waves below, Sinks to the bottom of the ocean, is nibbled on by fish, Beach crabs, And a starfish, Gets blown out of the water by an under sea volcano, Floats out to sea, Attacked by a giant squid, Finally dies.*

*pops out of the water* Please review unn! thank you for reading. *Dies again*

JA NE~!


End file.
